


祸不单行

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jason is red hood and Bruce is Batman, M/M, Rape, 没有原作关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 蝙蝠侠不能耍流氓，但布鲁斯可以。





	祸不单行

**Author's Note:**

> 是点梗！错过了Omega week就当作迟到的七夕跟早到的816贺文  
OOC＆沙雕注意！

迪克格雷森，哥谭人，布鲁德海文荣誉市民兼人民战士，在晚上值班偷偷看英剧的时候被突然弹出的实时新闻逗得差点笑到窒息。

哥谭市首富布鲁斯韦恩于今晚八时在歌剧院遭歹徒劫持，要求赎金五百万，目前下落不明，警方还在调查中……

本月勤劳之星，迪克格雷森在值班室对着劫持过程中出现的那个惊慌失措就差梨花带雨的俊脸奋力截屏，幸灾乐祸的模样仿佛他跟布鲁斯韦恩有什么不共戴天之仇。

“他不是你爹吗？”同值班人员麦克问道。

“哦对哦，他是我爹，我先走一步了,安排赎……哈哈…咳、赎金什么的、”有了翘班的正当理由，迪克一边竭力笑得不要那么放肆，一边骑上他的本田NC750X，打开通讯频道。

“老蝙蝠你也有今天！”耳边传来炸耳的笑声，被绑在椅子上的布鲁斯韦恩青筋暴起。“五百万，记住了B，这是你值的数，不能再多了。”迪克在他耳边絮絮叨叨，若不是阿福在另一头制止，他简直想就地暴起亲自解决这几个没有理想的喽啰，五百万？认真的？

“给我十五分钟，夜翼下线。“

一栋郊外的废弃建筑，八个人，携带枪支及部分爆破器具。如果他行事谨慎，能独自逃出来。可这几人神色慌张，左顾右盼，按道理以他们的准备也够周全了，到底在怕些什么？

“真的，你们没必要。”布鲁斯尝试着与一个看上去就是头儿的壮汉交涉，“你们只要带我回办公室，我立马开张支票。”

“闭嘴，老子要现金。”

“我办公室保险箱也有啊。”才五百万用得着大费周章吗。

“你懂个屁。”

布鲁斯韦恩也就是那个蝙蝠侠选择在原地瑟瑟发抖。

几分钟后，传来玻璃炸裂声，一个红色身影从天而降。

这可是意料之外，布鲁斯挑眉，打开通讯器让阿福窃听进展，并用藏在袖口里的设备给夜翼发送紧急待命指令。

“恭喜，你已经死了。”这是红头罩的出场词，每一次，他都觉得自己帅爆了。

他双枪齐下，无关人等已经见撒旦去了，剩下那个才要好好炮制。

事实上，杰森陶德脑袋很疼，给气的。季度末，本该是他收成最好的时候，终于有票子买他心仪已久的配上组合式置物架厨房的顶级公寓，结果到手查账的时候恰恰就丢了这套公寓的钱。若他只是被吞五百万倒还好，斩只手，那些废物就会想方设法吐出来。可丢掉的是等值的毒品，五百万的毒品可不是什么小数目，可它偏偏就从他眼皮底下消失了。

“货，到底，他妈的，在哪？”混账，红头罩这辈子可最讨厌被算计。

“我、我不知道啊！”这厮干脆跪下来，求他饶命。

“回答错误。”开枪，打穿这人的左手，红头罩蹲下来平视他。

“我已经想办法拿回五百万了，给、给我一小时。”这人已经在剧痛和恐惧间挣扎得流眼泪流鼻涕了。

害，布鲁斯白眼一翻，感情他是给人绑过来换筹码的。

“uh ah，错。”红头罩遗憾地摇摇头，也送了另一只手一颗子弹。男人在地上凄惨地尖叫，实属难听。头痛更严重了，这次杰森拿枪口指住他脑袋，“最后一次机会。”

“是，是黑面具！”男人挪动着身体想躲开枪口，却被上保险的声音吓得僵在原地，“他截了你的货！正……正打算运去中心城，我是被威胁的！”

Balabalabala，人们总是在大难临头的时候推卸责任，早干嘛去了？“现在在哪？”

“就在海港，九点钟的船！”

头罩叹了口气站起来，拿出手机朝另一头的人说：“Hello，罗曼，听到了吗？证据确凿。搞我的货，你等死吧。”

男人在听到通话的时候已经挣扎着跳起来逃跑了。“你也不用着急跑，”头罩在他身后说，“那厮也告诉我了，你到底捞到多少油水你心里也有数。”

“还让你活蹦乱跳的就没什么意思了。”枪声响起，已经快跑到门口的男人应声倒下。

在红头罩通知手下赶去海港抢货的间隙，布鲁斯示意让夜翼先走一步顺便联系戈登截获他们。红头罩向来行事分明，管也只管黑帮那一派，即使蝙蝠侠十分不认同他的作法，但眼下头罩大概也不会对布鲁斯韦恩能有什么兴趣。

“你是谁？”红头罩终于愿意分享一些注意力给他，“在这做什么？”

这问法，反倒让布鲁斯自己觉得尴尬起来了，他解释道：“他们绑架我，想要五百万。”

“噢——”男人感叹，“布鲁斯韦恩。我认出来了。我要是绑架你怎么着也要价五个亿吧。”嗤笑一声，似乎觉得他造不成什么威胁，头罩好心割开捆着他腰身的绳子。这时布鲁斯偷偷观察地上的尸体，发现这些人根本就没有死而是陷入深度昏迷，红头罩的枪法处处命中要害，可能子弹是其他的材质才保住了这些小命。这让布鲁斯对这个哥谭新晋的黑帮首领若有所思，红头罩的出发点可能不是捣腾毒品这么简单。

“你…你不需要赎金吗？”他跌跌撞撞地站起来，让自己看上去与公众形象相符。

“我不干这种事，也不差钱。”头罩挥挥手，瞧了眼富豪被交叉捆住的手腕，倒是来了兴趣，“你在装什么？这绳子根本没捆住你。”

“啊！”布鲁斯装出后知后觉的样子糊弄过去，头罩看起来也没追究，便连忙挣开绳索，考虑去支援夜翼的路线。

直到那边的红头罩突然跌倒在地，颤抖着伏在地上痛苦呻吟，而从布鲁斯的角度正好看到逐渐被液体打湿的屁股。空气弥漫着悠悠的香味更是证实了他的猜想。不是吧……这么尴尬。

人称花花公子布鲁斯也就是那个黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠再丰厚的阅历也招架不住一个黑帮老大在他面前发情呀……“要不……我叫人送点抑制剂来？”

红彤彤脑袋转过来，被打蜡得铮亮的头罩将他真正意义上的手足无措给倒映得清明，活像老套英雄电影里头被反派盯上的良家妇女。“你是Alpha？”

相信他的信息素已经告诉对方答案了。

“行。”这是布鲁斯被打昏前听到的最后一句话。

不行！

由于受过专门训练，轻度敲击只能让布鲁斯昏迷几分钟。他们看来才刚刚转移到一间更隐秘的房间，而他正躺在一张破旧生锈的弹簧床上。布鲁斯的清醒让红头罩始料不及，Omega衣服甚至才脱到一半。

“操，你怎么醒了。”头罩被取下露出里面是意外年轻的五官，即使如此还是有一副多米诺面具遮住他的眼睛。

“难不成你要迷奸我吗？”布鲁斯乍舌。

提到关键字，跨坐在自己身上的人居然还脸红了。男孩撑在布鲁斯身侧，梗着羞耻心警告他：“听着，Alpha。抑制剂对我没用。一般而言我有自己的处理办法，但现在已经太迟了。”他开始脱下剩下的衣服，房间里的木质香味更浓郁了，“所以，我要你的Alpha鸡巴跟你的Alpha信息素。以及，是的，这是强奸。”

这狠话在布鲁斯听来，红头罩更像一个初出茅庐举着拳头让别人好看的小鬼头。

“红头罩，我、我希望你能想清楚。”现在他开始被扒衣服了，布鲁斯连忙关掉他的通讯器。布鲁斯冷静下来观察周围环境，脑内闪过数十种逃脱方法，他觉得他能处理好。

大概……

当红头罩掏出一个手铐把他一只手扣在床头时，布鲁斯才意识到事态的严重性。面前这个脸红耳赤，被情热折磨得连连喘息的男孩是真的想被日。

“嫌恶心就闭上眼。”男孩恼怒地扒掉他的裤子，被Omega强烈的信息素包围，Alpha胯下的器官已经半勃。迷失在热潮与属于布鲁斯清冽的信息素里，杰森已经顾不得其他，草草撸直了Alpha的阴茎，就对着自己的后穴整个人坐了下去。

“啊——”杰森发出满足的呻吟。同时，布鲁斯被温暖且紧致的后穴包裹着也禁不住叹息。他下意识扶着头罩的腿，让对方不至于在笨拙的动作中不小心掉下来。显然红头罩还是个没什么经验的Omega，或者根本就对此一窍不通。

待最开始的胀痛感过去之后，杰森反而不知道该怎么动了。按照记忆中曾经看过的黄色片子，有样学样地小幅度摆动腰胯，却被下身牵动的摩擦舒服得全身起鸡皮疙瘩。后穴吞吐的节奏全然按照自己的动作来控制，快乐地去触碰体内逐渐摸索出来的敏感点。

反倒是布鲁斯，被骑着使用的Alpha，被这浅尝即止若有若无的收紧吊起了胃口，肚子底下仿佛有无数只蚂蚁在啃食他的器官，又麻又痒，阴茎变得硬梆梆的，丝毫没被照顾到位。又不敢用太大的力气掐住头罩用力贯穿，总有种惊动青涩少年自渎的罪恶感。虽然他现在被强奸，但布鲁斯觉得可以提一些善意的请求。

“你不妨试试直进直出。” 被情欲染红脸的男孩露出困惑的模样竟然有些可爱。

“就像这样……”头罩乖巧地停下挪动，撑着布鲁斯的胸口缓缓跪起来，待后穴仅是吞着龟头时，又被狠狠按下来。男根径直捅入肠道抵到Omega的子宫口，顶得红头罩全然丢掉先前的羞耻感，毫不抑制地浪叫出来。布鲁斯感觉很好，于是他急不可耐地托起Omega的屁股，“再来……”又一次贯穿，头罩差点扶不住险些趴在布鲁斯身上。

干，这个蝉联花花公子杂志封面，受模特儿们一致好评的Alpha不是浪得虚名。

眼看眼泪快要夺眶而出，杰森连忙捡回些脸面，在被扶着全数吐出阴茎前用力夹紧它。在床下干得正爽的Alpha猛地喘出声。

这时他又回想起黑帮老大该有的狠戾，俯身掐着布鲁斯的脖子，威胁：“别他妈乱动。”

好吧，红头罩不喜欢被动。可这威胁在布鲁斯眼里与一只暴起的猫科动物无异，于是那只托着对方屁股的手开始不安分地乱摸。以骨骼与五官来看，头罩也许比夜翼还要年轻，但肌肉比起夜翼的结实更要饱满些，看来锻炼得相当不错。

男人脆弱的脖子在杰森手下颤动，可这双刚蓝色的眼眸丝毫没有忌惮他，赤裸直白地表达对他的渴望。

这人根本就是很享受吧。

盯着这漂亮的眼睛，杰森心下一紧，不由自主收紧了手里的力度，让男人因为稍稍缺氧而脸色通红。这次杰森知道自己想要什么了，他学着刚才布鲁斯教他那样用力坐下，放荡地摆动腰部，让自己的会阴和蛋蛋都能得到照顾。比刚才加倍的快感和窒息感让布鲁斯先交代在Omega里面了。

Alpha精液在体内迸发的感觉过于新奇又过于美好，杰森提速操着自己，宛如一位荡妇，饥渴着想要榨取更多，与方才硬着头皮强上的处子判若两人。重新得到呼吸权，布鲁斯被呛得疯狂咳嗽着。身上的男孩依然忘我地动作，信息素疯狂地灌入鼻腔，乃至吞咽都能尝到Omega木质混烟草的味道。

布鲁斯想吻他，想看他的眼睛，想问他的名字。即使明知是荷尔蒙和费洛蒙冲昏头脑，他也想知道。

杰森不会承认，让他在漫长的高潮临界点爆发的导火线是布鲁斯那双因为射精而失神的眼睛。深海般的蓝，仿佛被盖了一层雾，朦胧还带着迷人的性感。结束一轮，他疲倦地趴在布鲁斯身上，暗暗发誓以后做爱死都不要在上面了，腰可得酸死。Alpha的身体坑坑洼洼，遍体鳞伤，激起了杰森难得八卦豪门秘史的欲望，却因为敏感处被蹭到而乱了呼吸。

缓过不应期的布鲁斯又开始不安分地乱动，他单手把杰森往怀里带，调整一个更合适的姿势，让他体内的精液能慢慢流出来。以为这个豪门担心留下野种，杰森好心提醒，“放心我怀不了。”

布鲁斯愣了下，“不是、我只是还没完全……”

‘靠，会错意了。’杰森宁愿就地暴毙，‘都他妈想到哪里去了…’自己体内的东西还是硬硬的，索性一趴，把床头的钥匙塞到布鲁斯手里。

“上来，自己动。”

这话听得Alpha云里雾里，细想好像又没什么问题。Omega软软地趴在他身上，像极了一只魇足的猫。布鲁斯暗自估算对方的信息素浓度，红头罩的发情期好像快结束了。可被Omega信息素催情的Alpha下腹依然似火撩般灼热，他获得自由后，搂住红头罩一个翻身，把人死死摁在床上。

弹簧床发出难听的声响。

看着男孩俊俏的面庞下泛着粉，又因剧烈运动后泌出一层薄汗，张嘴喘息的模样十分惹人怜爱。布鲁斯打着他的小算盘，“我觉得这不公平。”

头罩挑眉，懒得开回质问他什么毛病了。

“你利用我解决你的发情期，我起码也得知道你长什么样吧。”

“你要求这么高，不怕看到我的脸之后痿了。” 杰森腹诽难得他现在不就是帮他解决遗留问题了吗？起码没有穿裤子走人？可眼看这败家子皮光肉嫩的脖子被自己掐出一道红痕觉着挺过意不去的。

还以为头罩会一拳捶过来，见还有商量的余地，布鲁斯也就直说：“就你的骨相，能丑到那里去？”

反正他的档案早就销毁了，暴露自己的脸也不会对红头罩造成任何损失。叹气，“这样可以了？”他掀开面具，却因为对方的视线别过脸。

“痿了？”

“硬了。”

这双蓝绿色的眼睛羞得通红地瞪着他，褪去面具的红头罩更是暴露出他本人的稚嫩。男孩的眼睛一闪一闪，似乎在刚才的性事中偷偷啜泣过。木质和烟草味还未淡去，Alpha胯下一紧——

“算了，我不……”布鲁斯把头罩剩下的话吞进腹中。他不好烟草，但男孩特制的味道瞬间扰乱他的心神，让他上了瘾。或许是因为两人匹配度高得惊人，才会在简单的唾液交换里让他们轻易就陷入发情。

在布鲁斯的主导下，两人的交合不会再像先前那样生涩、磨蹭还折磨人了。他目的明确，狠狠抵上杰森的子宫口，精准地，锲而不舍地凿开内里小巧柔软的嘴。杰森几乎要被钉死在床上，这破旧的弹簧床随着布鲁斯每一次操入就发出尖利的吱呀声，它们就像是另类的性爱情趣，布鲁斯看上去十二分痛快，而杰森快要烧起来了。

Alpha是个完美的床伴，当他肆无忌惮地操进Omega最脆弱的地方时，杰森就只有承受的分了。红头罩在身下尖叫，喷着污言秽语，那双漂亮的眸子浸在源源涌出的泪水里，渴望又无助地看着他。布鲁斯舒畅地叹气，男孩里面太紧太温暖了，他以往没有进入过这么深的地方，如头罩所说，布鲁斯忌讳给床伴留下种子。他不确定现在能够毫无防备打开红头罩的子宫是不是因为对方保证过不会怀孕，或是别的他不愿细想的东西。

他们都被情欲冲昏了头脑。

但他们是蝙蝠侠和红头罩。

龟头不断分泌精液，最后布鲁斯退出那个温暖的小房间，在Omega的后穴成结。红头罩的右脚还搭在他的肩膀上抽搐，结卡得男孩生疼，他可怜兮兮地咽呜着。头罩已经射了两次了，阴茎又红又软，整个下身都被体液弄得一塌糊涂。布鲁斯这才想起去安抚红头罩的腺体，他俯身，又舔又咬，却发现本来应该凸出来的粉色腺体在这只是青色的状似断了两截的突起。有道细小的疤痕横在两端腺体中间，发情期短暂、无法怀孕，到底经历过什么才会让Omega的生理功能絮乱到这种程度。

布鲁斯沉思，一边怜悯地啄吻这残缺的腺体。

Omega的脆弱在此时爆发，男孩紧紧扣着布鲁斯的肩膀不让他起来，藏在他耳边轻声抽泣。估摸着应该说些合时宜的话，于是他亲亲杰森的脸颊，“我会负责的。”

红头罩破涕为笑，推开他，“负个屁！”

“那我该怎么办？”布鲁斯摆出无辜的模样，顺势抹掉男孩脸上的泪水。

“你该穿上裤子哭鼻子跑路，然后长长记性以后别被绑架，再被先奸后杀之类的。”男孩又被他搂进怀里，结也消了，但布鲁斯不着急退出来。“你不怕我杀了你？”乐得舒服，杰森也任由布鲁斯在他身上乱摸。

“想杀我的人多了去了，而且你没有动机。”

“我杀人看心情的。”红头罩白了他一眼。

“你现在应该心情不错。”布鲁斯让自己浸在这信息素里，亲吻男孩的头顶。

“靠。”杰森又一次推开他，“你想泡我。”

“那你要不要给我电话号码？”

布鲁斯眨巴眼睛，眼看红头罩快要松口，被外面由远至近的警笛声打断了。“哈。”红头罩重新戴上面具，撑起身体，在布鲁斯的嘴上啵了一口，“你神通广大，总能找到我的。”

“蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯被敲晕了，又一次。

红头罩骑着哈雷在路上狂飙的时候，接到一通从码头打来的电话。

“怎么样？清干净了？”

午夜，哥谭的城际公路，惨烈的刹车声突破天际，一辆鲜红的重机车停在路中间。而骑着车子的臭名远扬的红头罩愤怒地呲牙咧嘴：“该死的夜翼，该死的蝙蝠！！”

早知道刚才就该一枪嘣了他！

真他妈祸不单行。


End file.
